gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
VALV-01 Mamitu
*Predator Vision Sensors *Direct Neural Interface System * *Divine Systems **Virtus Burst System **Vishnu System **Chronos System **Caerus System |optional equipment=*Vurutoga **2x Eroded Sickles **Mono Edge Fossil Blade (Long) **Mono Edge Fossil Blade (Short) **2x Beam Sabers *Fossil Replacement Set **GN Sword III **2x GN Sword II Kai **2x GN Short Blade |unique aspects= |armour=Not Available |accommodation=Pilot-Only |affiliation=Not Available |universe=Ato-Nejire |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} The VALV-01 Mamitu, alternatively called Valvrave 1 or only Mamitu, is a Gundam-Type Close Combat Mobile Suit found in 2368, cast adrift in space. It is an extremely advanced Mobile Suit far surpassing the Generation 4 and composed of a variant of E-Carbon not known to the ESF. It is also of note that despite having the "GUNDAM" label in both the pilot cockpit's terminal and in small print on the door to the cockpit, both Celestial Being and VEDA has no information on the Mamitu. After several attempts by a mysterious shadow organization, VALV-01 Mamitu ends up in the hands of ESF's Innovator, First Sergeant Hiriko Kouma __TOC__ Technology and Combat Characteristics Valvrave 1 is a Unique Close-Combat Mobile Suit that sports advanced technologies not able to be replicated by the best technologies of the ESF. With from just simple movement testing and statistics from the unit's terminal, the Mamitu has far superior firepower to the 's GN Long Rifle with it's Vulcans alone as well as sporting almost 22x the Mobility and sheer speed even when the GN-XIV is in Trans-Am. It's sensors as well as neural linking is far superior to what's thought possible as instead of communicating via Quantum Brain Waves, the suit directly inputs information by the custom helmet the pilot wears; granting inhuman reaction times and an almost 360 degree field of vision. Another area of note is that despite it's seemingly bulky design, this mobile suit has insane flexibility rivalling or in some cases, surpassing that of humans. This is thanks to an armour scheme similar to the Exia; with many shifting armour plates. It utilizes an entirely unknown and powerful engine known as the RAVE Engine. With only limited testing done due to the pilots requiring "Meister" level clearance to go beyond surface-level information within the suit's terminal as well as to access the suit's more unique systems, there is little the ESF knows about this engine. However, with only the system statistics given, it would seem that the RAVE Engine produces a cubed amount of particles that a would generate. Furthermore, further preliminary tests done with the assistance of Celestial Being shows that it utilizes a unique variant of GN Particles named Runes; with the tests on the particle proper yielding little to no conclusive results. On the pilot side, this Mobile Suit can only be piloted by Innovators as regular humans would only receive massive brain damage and become comatose; a reason for this phenomena has yet to be discovered. Although theories speculate this is because of the sheer information overload from directly interfacing with the Mobile Suit; even Innovators find the information amount overwhelming and can only operate for 1–2 minutes before succumbing to brain damage. Prior to the Mobile Suit activating, two needles come out of the side of the pilot seat and stab the side of the neck of the pilot and seemingly tests their blood. Innovators who pilot Mamitu has commented that even without prior training, they seemed to instantly become masters of the Mobile Suit and knew how to properly maneuver it around obstacles or use weapons they've never seen before. This is yet again attributed to the fact that the Mobile Suit likely has information on all of these factors and is beaming said information into the head of the pilot. A grave weakness however is the fact that the Mamitu seems to overheat way too quickly. While it operates fine in space, with a 5+ Minute operational time before overheating, it could only take a single minute whilst in an atmosphere to begin overheating. The heat is gauged by a meter that goes from 0 to 10. VEDA speculates that Trans-Am should be capable of bypassing this heat limit as it naturally turns off all the limiters of the drives that utilize the system, which would include the Heating Safety Limiter. Although, again, this is untested due to no pilot as of yet having high enough clearance. Armaments Optional/Extra System Features *' ' *'Rabbit Girl A.I' *'Predator Vision Sensors' *'Direct Neural Interface System' *' ' *'Divine Systems' **'Virtus Burst System' **'Vishnu System' **'Chronos System' **'Caerus System' Category:Akreious